


C H L O R I N E

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Difficult Decisions, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Trust, Love/Hate, M/M, Paris Saint-Germain F.C.
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Kylian et Neymar ne se sont jamais trop appréciés. Enfin, honnêtement, Kylian vous dira que c’est Neymar qui a toujours eu un problème avec lui.Et il faut des rumeurs de départ et la naissance de quelque chose pour que ça change ... peut-être ?





	C H L O R I N E

**Author's Note:**

> Crédits : Chlorine de Twenty one pilots.

**« _S_ irotant du chlore pur,**

**Je laisse les ondes glisser sur moi.**

**Ce rythme est un produit chimique, ce rythme est un produit chimique.**

**Quand je partirai, ne prends pas la peine de garder ma place. »**

 

En regardant bien, Kylian n'a jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. C'est vraiment quelque chose d'inexplicable, de singulier qui n'aurait presque pas lieu d'être.

 

L'attitude de Neymar envers lui. C'est quelque chose de froid, indifférent, il n'irait pas jusqu'à hautain non plus. Mais ça reste que c'est fatiguant d'être avec le plus âgé car il a l'impression d'être trop jeune et que ça l'exaspère parfois.

 

Alors, oui, peut-être qu'il a commencé à semer un certain malaise en lui, une indécision. Ils ne se comprennent pas vraiment, n'arrivent plus à se parler. C'est une catastrophe en somme.

 

Pourtant tout change dès qu'ils sont sur le terrain. Un grand mystère encore une fois. Un lien indéfectible semble se créer entre eux à chaque fois et c'est une certaine harmonie, symbiose, qui s'impose alors qu'ils jouent l'un à côté de l'autre.

 

Seulement sur le terrain. En dehors tout redevient pareil et son cœur se serre. Ce n'est pas comme ça que c'est censé se passer. Ils n'ont pas de gros différends à sa connaissance.

 

Mais voilà, il soupire doucement. C'est un conflit sans fin qu'ils échangent constamment. Parce que Ney le blesse quand il l'ignore, quand il le dénie ou le rejette alors il fait la même. Sans savoir si cela atteint l'autre aussi ou c'est juste lui qui est un « enfant » encore une fois.

 

Sang partout sur ses mains, qui coule de son cœur. Sang qui n'est qu'éphémère et imaginé par son esprit. Il a apprit à faire avec. Souvent, bien trop souvent, les illusions ne deviennent pas réalité.

 

Il a réussi à atteindre un certain niveau d'indifférence à son tour, faire comme si cela ne l'atteint pas. Puis, de toute façon, s'il ignore ces blessures, elles n'existeront pas.

 

Parce que elles ne sont pas réelles, il est blessé à l'âme. S'il les efface, il ira bien. C'est facile de penser comme ça, de tout jeter à la poubelle sans regarder.

 

Presnel le gronde pour ça, l'engueule parce que ce n'est décemment pas une solution. Ce qu'il faut faire c'est de confronter le problème en face et d'aller lui parler.

 

Gnagnagna. Son aîné parle beaucoup et conseille mais ne fait jamais rien. Est-ce qu'il lui reproche lui d'avoir voulu s'éloigner de Julian depuis que ce dernier avait prétendu vouloir s'en aller ?

 

Mais il veut le faire alors il va le faire. Ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont comme ça, son coéquipier brésilien et lui, en attente. Dans cet entre-deux où aucun ne prend de décision et laisse les choses aller (mal).

 

Le français se jette à l'eau et tente directement de l'aborder après un entraînement, sans détours, bien qu'il serait ravi d'en prendre.

 

— Neymar, est-ce que je peux-

 

— Pas le temps d'écouter.

 

— Mais je voulais-

 

— Vraiment pas, Kylian.

 

Une vague de colère impulsive l'envahit. Peut-être parce qu'il vient de tenter de faire un effort, d'arranger les choses entre eux et que Monsieur ne veut même pas l'entendre. C'est trop. Il supporte ça depuis trop longtemps.

 

Il en a marre de tout ça, de cette situation, de devoir finalement attendre. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment sérieux ?

 

— Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre. J'en ai marre de toi, de tes caprices et de ton caractère de merde ! Putain.

 

Neymar le fixe un instant, le regard froid, figé presque avec mépris.

 

— Tu n'as qu'à t'en aller sinon.

 

C'est dit si doucement, semblable à un murmure qu'il le loupe presque. Un sourire sans joie, amer, apparaît sur son visage.

 

— Ouais, peut-être bien.

 

Cette fois il se barre vraiment du vestiaire, ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder la tête que peut faire son coéquipier à cet instant. Il n'en a aucune envie.

 

Ils ne se reparlent pas.

 

Il cache toujours plus profondément la blessure que cette conversation a rouverte en lui. Tellement de douleur dont il est lassé.

 

Il préfère tout ignorer. Qu'importe les recommandations de Presko, qu'importe les répercussions. Il veut juste aller mieux. Aller mieux dit ne plus avoir mal.

 

Ils ne se reparlent toujours pas.

Pas un message, pas un appel, pas un signe, rien. C'est en quelque sorte pire que d'habitude.

 

Quoique qu'il n'a jamais rien eu à envier à leurs conversations, à leurs maladresses, à cette attention si centrée qu'elle en était presque forcée.

 

Si.

 

Peut-être bien que cela lui manque au final. Des défauts qui ont fait le charme de ces petits moments pas très idylliques. Il reste un match dans la saison et le voilà presque à espérer qu'ils retrouvent le terrain ensemble pour revivre cette complicité magique.

 

Ce sentiment fort qui fait battre son coeur malgré lui.

 

La cérémonie vient et Kylian est récompensé. Il vient sur scène en étant soigneusement préparé, sachant chaque mot qui va quitter ses lèvres, choisis avec élégance et impertinence.

 

Son avenir hein ? Qu'en faire ?

 

La situation lui pompe l'air. Ira-t-il voir ailleurs ? Le Real par exemple. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il souhaite au plus profond de lui-même ?

 

Quand il rentre chez lui, bien plus tard. Il est fatigué. Il n'a la tête à plus rien à part dormir alors c'est son objectif pour les prochaines heures.

 

C'est sans compter sur Ney qui l'attend dans son salon, un air impatient sur le visage, mais surtout froissé, pas ravi.

 

— Tu veux quitter le club ?

 

— C'est une possibilité.

 

— Vraiment ?

 

Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche lui aussi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre là ? Il n'a vraiment pas envie de se disputer là tout de suite.

 

— Tu devrais être heureux nan ? Toi qui voulais que je m'en aille.

 

Il se débarrasse en chemin de sa veste et de sa cravate qu'il jette sur le canapé et se dirige vers sa chambre quand une main retient son bras.

 

— Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. J'ai parlé sous l'influence de la colère.

 

— Moi aussi. Sûrement. Mais c'est normal quand il n'y a que des sentiments aussi négatifs entre nous.

 

— Pas tout le temps.

 

— Oh, j'ai oublié, pardon. Sauf sur le terrain. Où tu changes enfin, où tu m'accordes un peu d'importance sans avoir l'air saoulé de ce que je dis.

 

D'un geste encore une fois impulsif, c'est cette fois-ci le brésilien qui lui lance un regard noir avant de l'embrasser.

 

Leur baiser ne dure pas si longtemps mais il chamboule tout en lui. Les sensations sont incroyables et il gémit sans pouvoir se contenir.

 

— C'est ... pour quoi ça ?

 

Il est à bout de souffle. Le plus âgé semble gérer mieux que lui puisqu'il en redemande très vite avant de s'arrêter pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

 

— Pour m'excuser.

 

Il aimerait protester, dire que c'est trop facile de vouloir le garder comme ça. Mais il n'en a pas la force. Il ne veut pas lutter contre ce doux flot qui l'emporte alors que Neymar continue de l'étreindre et qu'ils finissent par se déshabiller l'un l'autre.

 

Même s'il sait que ça ne veut pas forcément dire quelque chose. Même s'il sait que ce n'est pas parce que ce soir son coéquipier lui fait l'amour que demain il le considérera différemment.

 

Ce pourrait repartir pareil. S'ignorer, se disputer, se nier, se déchirer. Ils se réconcilieront encore à d'autres reprises et il finira étouffé par un besoin de liberté.

 

Mais c'est comme ça. Il veut rester ici, profiter encore un peu, dévorer cette relation maladive qui va sûrement le tuer à petit feu. Il le supportera jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et s'en aille.

 

A savoir quand ce moment va arriver ? A savoir si tout se finira mal ou bien ?

 

En revenant au présent, il est là, sur le lit. Neymar qui le serre précieusement dans ses bras et il ne sait pas si c'est de l'abandon qu'il doit voir ou plutôt ... de l'espoir ?

 

Leurs lèvres s'effleurent encore. Des promesses de jour nouveau sont murmurées doucement, presque implorantes. Cette arrière-goût qu'il a dans la bouche de Ney, c'est de l'amertume ?

 

...plutôt de l'amour ?

 

**« _A_ ppréciant ce que je savoure,**

**Le venin sur ma langue, parfois dépendant.**

**Les vibrations toxiques**

**Aident mon corps à courir. »**

**Author's Note:**

> Bref, j'adore cette chanson et encore une fois j'adore réagir sur ce que disent la presse et m'imaginer des histoires. Ainsi est né cet écrit et je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.  
> (J'espère juste que vous n'en avez pas marre des fins évasives sinon j'en suis sincèrement désolée.)
> 
> J'ai utilisé Chlorine avec le fait que le chlore et toutes les symbolisations autour représentent la relation indécise, parfois toxique, qui se joue entre Kylian et Neymar. D'où le fait que Kylian « sirote du chlore pur » vu qu'il veut entretenir leur relation quitte à se faire du mal lui-même.
> 
> Voilà, désolé du pavé, en espérant que vous avez aimé hein !


End file.
